The present invention relates to a head massaging device.
Massaging of the human body is well known and is used to achieve numerous different effects. For example massaging may be used in physiotherapy for pain well established technique for relieving stress and tension and providing physical relaxation, stimulation and pleasure.
Massaging is predominantly performed by direction hand/finger manipulation although hand held massaging tools are also known. These tools can be broadly categorised into powered (eg electrically powered) and manual tools.
Of the manual massaging tools very few have been made specifically for massaging the head and scalp. One tool that is known comprises four small wooden spheres connected to a larger central and raised wooden sphere by short wooden rods. The largest sphere acts as a handle to push and rub the smaller spheres against the body. These spheres can be applied to the head to massage the head and scalp.